1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methacrylated or acrylated cyanoacetates and the adhesives and polymers thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cyanoacetic acid and its alkyl esters are used widely as raw materials for the synthesis of cyanoacrylate monomers and various pharmaceutical products.